Son of Man
by souvenirsfaits
Summary: One shot, song fic. Burt and Kurt share a random moment together in their kitchen. Inspired by Son of Man by Phil Collins. Mentions of Klaine.


**Hmmm... I should be updating Stand Forever or Supermegafoxyawesomehot. Not writing random one-shots. Whatever, this is what happens when a teenager watches Tarzan for the first time in years. Enjoy and review please:)**

**~Lovergirl7**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad?" Kurt said whilst he stirred the brownie batter for that night's dessert. "Blaine and I are seeing each other." He confessed.<p>

Burt looked up from his newspaper to meet his son's eyes. "About time." He says in his usual gruff tone. "But I swear to God if he hurts you, I'll kill him." He added in a more serious tone.

Kurt nodded. "He won't though. Our friendship comes before our relationship; Blaine wouldn't jeopardize that."

Burt grunts in acknowledgment and continues reading the sports section of his newspaper. Kurt returns to his stirring, humming softly as he goes, a normal habit of his he got from his mother.

_"Oh the power to be strong; and the wisdom to be wise."_

Burt hears Kurt whisper-sing. He can't help it; he joins right in.

_"All these things will come to you in time."_

He chimes in. Kurt looks up and smiles, gesturing for Burt to join him in the kitchen.

_"On this journey that you're making, there'll be answers that you'll seek."_

They sing together, Burt's deep voice blending nicely with Kurt's angelic one.

_"And it's you who'll climb the mountain, it's you who'll reach the peak."_

Burt sings this line, looking Kurt in the eye and meaning every word.

_"Son of man look to the sky; lift your spirit, set it free. Some day you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be."_

Kurt sang, taking the chorus .

_"Though there's no one there to guide you, no one to take your hand."_

Burt and Kurt both know this line wasn't true to them. As proof of this, Burt took Kurt's hand and spun him around the kitchen as he sang this line.

_"But with faith and understanding, you will journey from boy to man."_

Both Hummel's sang, loud and proud.

_"Son of man look to the sky;lift your spirit, set it free. Some day you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be."_

Burt sang to his son, looking at Kurt and knowing the words were too late. He'd watched him become a man long before his time. He's been a man since the day his mother died.

_"In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn. You'll find your place beside the ones you love"_

Kurt sang, taking over for Burt and dancing around the small kitchen. Burt followed his son's lead and danced as well, small movements that he knew his heart could handle.

_"Oh and all the things you've dreamed of, the visions that you saw. Well the time is drawing near now, and it's yours to claim in all."_

They sang together, Burt about Kurt's Broadway dreams that were looking more and more realistic each day and Kurt about Burt's overall happiness; something that had seemed so far out of reach after the death of his wife.

_"Son of man look to the sky; lift your spirit, set it free. Some day you'll walk tall with pride. Son of man, a man in time you'll be."_

They continued together. Neither of them knew who should continue at this point, the fact that they'd sand together at all was shocking. The Hummel men collapsed onto the floor together just as a third voice joined them in the kitchen, snatching up the final line.

_"Son of man. Son of man's a man for all to see..."_

Finn finished for them, dunking his finger in Kurt's batter as he went. "That's like, my favorite Disney song ever. Right after Hakuna Matata." The tall teenager proclaimed. "Oh! Kurt, your boy toy's here too." He announced, leaving the kitchen most likely to resume his Xbox Live match with Puck.

Kurt sighed, standing up before sticking out his hand to assist his father. Once they were both on their feet, Kurt pulled Burt into a tight embrace. "Thank you Dad, for everything." He whispered through his tears.

Pulling away, he wiped away the evidence of his crying before nodding to his father and walking out into the living room to greet his boyfriend.

Burt leaned against the counter. He could almost hear his wife's voice in his mind: "You did good Burt, _We _did good."

_**~Fin.(n Hudson)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well this came came out of nowhere. I should update <em>something,<em> not sure what; some time next week. But then again, don't listen to me, I know nothing. If you have not seen Tarzan you need to, it's my favorite Disney movie _ever. _The song used in this story is_ Son of Man by Phil Collins._**

**Follow me on Tumblr/ Twitter!**

**Tumblr URL is jordansobsessions(.)tumblr(.)com**

**and my Twitter name is Lovergirl793**

_**Thanks For Reading!**_

**Please review!**

**P.S. I don't own Glee or Tarzan or the amazing song used in this story.**


End file.
